


Romantic Hayride

by pherryt



Series: Scents Don't Lie [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hayride, M/M, Scents, Stranded, Writing Prompt, fluffier, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Dean and Cas go for a romantic, nighttime hayride but everything seems to be going wrong. Now they're stranded, its dark, it's cold and Dean is sure it's all Gabriel's fault.





	Romantic Hayride

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to enter the [SPN Writing Challenge](http://spnwritingchallenge.tumblr.com/) this month - the theme is Autumn - and my prompt was Hayride. 
> 
> I went with an A/B/O fic because a couple of friends started putting out stories in that theme just as I started writing this and I wondered what I could do with one...even though there wouldn't be any smut. So this story focuses on scents since its too short to explore many other of the dynamics that I might have.
> 
> Depending on how this is received I might play with it more.  
> In my version of this universe - Omegas noses are very sensitive. Alphas' less so, and Betas...well, pretty much forget it!
> 
> also, beta'd by [ pod7et!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/poD7et/pseuds/poD7et) thank you :D
> 
> My partner for the fic (we didn't write our stories together but got paired up for the same prompts) was [Dreamsfromthebunker (tumblr)](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/) \- aka [Hit_the_books (a03) ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books) and HER answer to the prompt can be found Here: [Pretend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8141720)

The Sioux Falls Autumn Festival started around two in the afternoon and was supposed to last late into the night. There were lights strung up everywhere – both little electric fairy lights and old fashioned lanterns - and on the fringes of the fair was even a bonfire. Strains of live music permeated the fair as Sam, Dean and Castiel made their way through the great variety of food booths, which had Dean drooling and both Sam and Castiel rolling their eyes at the older Winchesters' antics. There were also games, contests, pumpkin _and_ face painting, a corn maze and, of course, the dreaded Romantic Hayride.

Sam had caught him moping in the kitchen of their shared apartment earlier that week. Dean really wasn't looking forward to it, but his boyfriend, Castiel, had already bought the tickets from Gabriel.  Gabe was Castiel's' brother and a really big thorn in Dean's side and the real reason he wasn't looking forward to the hayride at all. But when he'd complained about it to Sam, and subsequently tried to enlist his help as a buffer, Sam had refused. Instead, his brother had been completely and wholly unsympathetic. Dean had certainly _not_ pouted at Sam's words:

"Dude, you don't  _need_  a buffer. Every time the two of you get within 10 feet of each other, the rest of the world drops away. A bomb could go off and the two of you wouldn't notice. I have to carry clothespins for my nose and I'm not even that sensitive!"

"No! That's not, we're not that bad."

"Yeah, you are."

Eventually, he'd caved. But Sam's idea of a buffer was to invite as many of their friends as possible to fill up the wagon. So. Many. Couples. Dean stared at everyone as they paired off, climbing up into the wagon and finding places to sit on the hay bales. Why had he never realized? Chuck and Becky were near the front, putting them directly behind Gabriel. Dean was way okay with that. Chuck was not only looking a little grumpy, he smelled it too, but Becky seemed clueless as she went around snapping pics like crazy.

Benny and Alfie were being just as disgustingly cute as Garth and Bess were and, yeah, if Dean and Cas were anything like them, he could totally understand Sam's comment about the clothespin. Charlie and Jo were wrestling and Amelia was currently berating Jimmy for the trick he'd tried to pull on Dean when he'd arrived. Thank god scents didn't lie. The ass.

All in all, a couple for everyone but Sam, Gabriel and the kid. The kid didn't count and Gabriel was driving, which meant that Sam was truly the odd man out.

Dean frowned. He thought Sam was going to invite that girl Jess from school? His brother had been very excited to ask her but now a sour smell rolled off Sam, with loneliness and jealousy prevailing heavily. Before either of them could get on the wagon, Dean pulled Sam aside to ask about it.

"Yeah, I asked her. She turned me down. Said she doesn't date other Alphas." With those few words, Dean, already in a foul mood because of Jimmy, saw red. Without even thinking, he turned with a growl as if he was about to head off and look for the girl who'd dared to say something like that to his brother. Alarmed at both his reaction and the intensity of the burning smell coming off his Dean, Sam grabbed his arm on his way past. "No, Dean, don't bother. It's not worth it, okay?"

"But she – "

"I'll live. Hey, Cas is waiting. Cool it, okay? Or you're going to worry him." Dean grumbled but Sam was able to unwrinkle his nose as his brother climbed into the wagon to sit beside his boyfriend, and tried to relax.

The smell of the hay was tickling his sensitive nose and Dean sneezed. Cas moved in closer and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, thinking Dean was cold. Dean relaxed into the warm body beside him even as he glared at Jimmy. If he was being honest, it hadn't even been that bad of a trick but, despite his efforts to calm himself, it appeared that since Jess wasn't here to focus his anger on, Jimmy would do. Of course, Cas noticed.

"Are you okay Dean?"

"Fine." He grumbled again. Cas sniffed and growled. Fuck, he must be throwing off some choice unhappy smells right now to make Cas upset.

"You're not fine. Dean, what's wrong?"  Dean didn't want to bring up Jess, but he had plenty of other people he was currently annoyed with right in his line of sight.

"I'm not looking forward to this. First, Gabriel, then Jimmy. What the hell have I ever done to deserve your brothers treating me like this?" Castiel drew him in closer and the warmth and love and scent of apple pie soothed Dean over.  He breathed in the scent of Cas and relaxed into it.

"They actually do like you." Cas ventured, breath warm against his ear. The wagon lurched to a start and, at an agonizingly slow pace, the hayride was on its way.

"Could have fooled me." His words had less heat now. His glare had lessened and Cas stopped wrinkling his nose. The night was a little cool, and he probably should have worn more than his leather jacket. But it made him look good, and he'd wanted to look good for Cas. Before long, Cas drew him in even closer. The two huddled together for warmth, each ignoring the rest of the wagon-load of people and just enjoying their moment of contentedness.

It was therefore a big surprise when the wagon stuttered to a halt and the light died out. Dean straightened up thinking they'd made it back to the fair when he finally took notice of his surroundings and the alarmed and wary scents of his friends. Though – he sniffed again – there seemed to be an undercurrent of smugness too, coming off of somebody. What the hell?

"What the hell? Gabriel!" he didn't restrain himself for long, shouting at Gabriel. Certainly the man had done something. He was _always_ up to something.

"What? Why does everyone always blame _me_?" the voice came out of the darkness in front of them as they each tried to see him. "Why do you think everything is always _my_ fault?"

"Because it usually is." Castiel called out from beside Dean. A rectangle of light appeared up near the front, outlining Becky's face. Dean jumped back and was relieved to find he wasn't the only one reacting badly to the sudden spooky sight. If they hadn't been in the middle of nowhere, he might have found it pretty cool but right now, he wanted to know what was going on.

"Look, I don't know. The damn thing just stopped okay?"

"Great. How far away are we?"

"Um….pretty far?" He said in a small voice.

"Guess we're walking back." Sam tried to make his way through the wagon and kept tripping over the feet he couldn't see. "Gabriel, dammit, where are the flashlights?"

"I uh, don’t have any?" Dean narrowed his eyes in thought as he sniffed. There was something off about Gabriel's scent.  If Dean's nose wasn't lying, Castiel seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Why not?" That was Jo's voice. She smelled pissed, resigned and all manner of fed up as Charlie tried to soothe her.

"I didn't think we'd need any. The hayride kinda came with its own headlights, y'know?"

"Well we can't exactly go walking around out here in the dark. We could get completely lost by morning." Sam's voice and annoyed scent came from the other side of Dean this time, proving he'd managed to get off the wagon without incident and was now walking to the front.

"Yeah, well, I ain't sticking around to become a popsicle either." Dean muttered and he stood up to follow his brother.

"Dean, be careful." Castiel's concern came through loud and clear through both sound and scent. Dean laid a hand on the dark hair and ruffled it. He hoped that his own scent was reassuring.

"Don't worry man. But if someone could hold a phone up for me to use as a light, I thought I'd look at the blasted engine."

"I'll come with you, then. I can do that." Castiel's voice was eager; the relief in his scent that there was something he could do equally clear. He stood up as the two of them felt their way through the rest of the wagon, their eyes slowly adjusting to the near darkness. Dean was glad there was a nice full moon out there tonight, even if they were so surrounded by trees right now to make it hard for the light to penetrate through the foliage. At least it was something.

Within moments, Dean jumped down, Castiel only seconds behind him. They maneuvered around to the front where Sam and Gabriel stood. Being away from the hay sharpened Dean's nose and now he could smell both Sam and Gabe a lot clearer. Sam was annoyed but, as usual, there was that hint of attraction that always showed up around Gabe. Gabe smelled…Dean narrowed his eyes at Gabriel though the other man couldn't see in the low light.

"Gabriel." His voice was flat. "What did you do?"

"N-nothing!" He squeaked. His scent rapidly descended from being happy and smug into being worried. "I must have…run out of gas! This was my last run of the night."

"That was very irresponsible of you, Gabriel." Despite his earlier words, Castiel wasn't really suspicious yet, just resigned as he glared at Gabriel, following Dean around so he could help his boyfriend check the engine. Not that Castiel knew anything about engines, but he could sure as hell man a light. He just hoped his phone didn't die. The hood creaked up as he thumbed the phone on and held it out, Dean murmuring instructions on where to angle it as he checked around.

"And what are you going to do if we freeze out here?" Sam was still arguing with Gabe. Good, let him do that, Dean thought, as he tried to find _any_ reason why they'd stopped moving.

"Well, see, that’s the best part, Sam. We can all huddle together for warmth. See, those hay bales, yeah, instead of sitting _on_ them, we could sit on the floor _between_ them. That'll give us a little barrier to the wind and with our combined body warmth…"

Dean yanked his head up so fast he almost beaned it on the open hood. Castiel stepped back in surprise, his nostrils flaring at the scents he caught coming off of Dean.

"Why that little, conniving – he _arranged_ this Cas!"

"Surely you must be mistaken. Why would he – " Dean didn't let him finish the question. He reached for the hood and slammed it down.

"There's nothing wrong with the fucking engine. So either he just stopped here on purpose, or he really did run out of gas. And he did _that_ on purpose! Smell him!" Dean held a hand out towards where there brothers were currently talking.

"Dean, you know Alphas don't have as good a nose as Omega's do, and that I'm woefully even worse than most Alphas –"

Dean snarled and Castiel paused at the burning smell coming off him as Dean grabbed his shoulders and yanked him around to face their brothers. "Try again."

Castiel did. His brother smelled…happy. He watched Gabriel step closer to Sam and his eyes widened as he looked back at Dean. Stunned, they watched their brothers walk back around to the bed of the wagon and climb in, explaining the plan to the rest of their friends. Dean couldn’t hear their words clearly from here. There was some grumbling but no one really seemed bothered. Yet.

His nose was assaulted by a cacophony of excitement, contentment, worry and resignation and, yes, he was certain of it now, attraction and arousal.  Dean stalked around the engine to the seat of the tractor or whatever it was Gabe was using to hitch up the wagon and drive around. He looked around for the ignition and tried to turn her on. Nothing.

Gabriel had been pretty quick to jump on the gas excuse and since there was nothing wrong with the engine, Dean was sure now that they _had_ run out of gas and that it was definitely on purpose. The two of them made their way back around and climbed back up, quickly sitting down in a circle with the rest and huddling together. Not that it was a chore for Dean and Cas to do so.

"How long do you think it'll be before anyone misses us?" Alfie tentatively offered. Benny rubbed a hand up and down his shoulders and arms.

"That depends. We were the last rides out, so nobody's waiting on the next one and the fair should be closing up now too. They're all busy."

"Has anyone tried their phones? We could call somebody."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I have no reception at all. In fact, my phones almost dead." Becky said mournfully. The others chimed in with various comments on how their phones were also useless.

"Well, at least _somebody_ is happy around here." Benny noted with a nod at Gabriel who was now…Dean blinked…completely draped over Sam who wasn't looking quite as uncomfortable with the situation as he would have expected.

"Cas, your brother got something for mine?"

"I suspected, but he always denied it."

"Hmm…."

"Yours?"

"Oh yeah, there's always been something there, anyone with half a nose could smell it, but he was always chasing after that Jessica chick."

"Ah. Something's changed I take it?"

"Yeah, she refused to even give him a chance. If you ask me, she sounded pretty shallow actually, so I'm glad of it."

"Maybe this happening was a good thing then?" Dean gave his boyfriend a disbelieving look.

"Man, I'm pretty sure this was fucking arranged."

"You did imply as much."

"You smelled him Cas, how smug he was, how happy."

"He could have just been happy that Sam was there and paying attention to him. And smug seems to be his normal state of being. I can't recall Gabriel _not_ being smug over something or other."

"I don't think there's anything you can say that will convince me that Gabriel didn't do this on purpose." Castiel cuddled in closer with Dean and nuzzled at his neck, trying to sooth his boyfriend. Dean jumped and laughed.

"Dude, your nose is frickin' freezing!" Castiel smiled and pulled Dean closer to him, practically dragging him onto his lap as he wrapped his arms around him tight. Dean relaxed into the hold and lay his head back on Cas's shoulder, tilting to touch their faces together. Castiel noted the happiness radiating off of Dean and wondered if his own plans for tonight were still on. He'd been afraid they'd been ruined, what with the impromptu guests and subsequent stranding, and he'd wanted the moment to be perfect.

But what could be more perfect than the pure contentedness he was inhaling off of Dean? It was intoxicating. He moved his mouth towards Dean's ear, the warm breath tickling Dean and making his breath hitch just the slightest bit. Dean couldn't see Cas, but could smell hope and anticipation and nerves.

"You okay Cas?"

"I'm fine, Dean. I just…wanted to ask you something." His voice was low, meant for Dean's ears only, and his nerves had ramped up so high that Dean's nose flared and he twisted around on his lap to look at him in concern. He raised cold, bare fingers up to Castiel's jaw and rubbed them across the scruff, momentarily distracted as he looked the man he loved in his eyes, the blue washed out by the pale lighting. Their foreheads touched and their breath mingled.

Finding resolve and courage in the strength of Dean's love - even his under working nose could easily pick that out - Castiel reached into his coat pocket slowly, so as not to give it all away. If they hadn't been so lost in each other, they might have noticed how the rest of their friends had stilled and were staring at them with gaping jaws.

"Someone, give me a phone! Mines dead and we need to record this!" Becky tried to keep her squealing down as she held her hand out blindly, not taking her eyes off the couple.

"Already on it, sister." Benny's drawl came out of the darkness from where he was wrapped around Alfie to help keep the skinnier boy warm. Together, they held out their own phones and helped each other keep them steady as they flipped it over to video.

"But I'm the expert picture taker here!" she hissed, her scent bristling with impatience at being ignored. "It should be me!"

"Calm down, Becky. You'll ruin the moment!" Chuck pulled at his girlfriend’s arm and tried to urge her to sit back down against him.

"You really think that? I don't think they even remember we're here!" Jimmy didn’t even attempt to keep his voice down and it appeared that he was right, since his twin and Dean didn't take any notice. Amelia huffed a laugh, smothering it in his coat as Claire looked back and forth between her parents and her uncle and his boyfriend with confusion written all over her face and pulsing through her own underdeveloped scent glands.

"Mom? Dad? I don't understand. What's going on?" The others tried to shush the child's higher pitched voice, more likely than any of the rest of them to penetrate the cozy little shell Dean and Cas had going on near the end of the wagon bed.

The moon broke slightly through the double cover of trees and clouds just as Castiel managed to completely pull out the tiny box from his pocket and flip it open. Dean still hadn't noticed it. He was still concerned with the way Castiel smelled. Cas took the timing as a sign and brought it up close to the level of their chins in preparation, Dean's eyes still focused solely on his.

"Dean," he breathed, "We've been together for a while now, and I was hoping we could…someday, make this all official."

"Cas? What are you saying?" Dean's eyes widened and Castiel breathed in deep trying to catch the nuances of his boyfriend’s scent. Surprise and confusion, sure, but also hope and pure love mingled with the hay all around them and it gave him further strength to continue.

"Will you marry me Dean?" He tried to lift the ring box higher and into Dean's line of sight, but instead he drowned in Dean, almost dropping the ring as the man surged against him and sealed their lips together. Happiness was radiating so strongly that Castiel was sure everyone could smell it, even Claire. His eyes slipped closed as his fingers convulsed over the box in his need to keep it safe for Dean. He gave himself to the kiss, feeling confident in Dean's answer, though he'd yet to say it with his words. His scent gave it all away.

Finally, they broke apart, breathing heavy and Castiel was certain he had the dopiest smile on his face as Dean stared at him with an equally dopey smile. He nodded, then laughed and ducked his head into Castiel's neck and pulled him tight. He mouthed the words into Castiel's neck, just above the scarf wrapped around him and caused him to shiver at the sensation.

"Yeah, man. Count me in."

Castiel would never believe he could feel as happy as he did at that moment. When Dean pulled away again to look at him, it was his turn to drag Dean into a prolonged kiss. Finally, breaking away for a second time, Dean huffed a little laugh at him.

"What are you hiding in your hands, Cas?" He blinked slowly, lost in Dean before he recalled he was actually still holding the ring and Dean hadn't even seen it yet. He pulled further away and brought his shaking hand up – why was it shaking? Dean had already said yes! – and held the open box up to his eyes, thankful there was still just enough moonlight for Dean to get a clear look at the silver ring he'd agonized over for months. It was engraved in Enochian symbols and designs. Dean pulled the ring out and ran his fingers over the grooves etched into the metal. Castiel felt his heart clench a little. He knew Dean wouldn’t be able to make out the meaning in the dark, so after he slipped it onto his finger, Castiel pulled him back in tight and put his mouth against Dean’s ear again.

"It says, _'You are my wings. My light and love is yours_ ,'" he whispered, trembling slightly. Castiel knew it was overly sappy and Dean _hated_ sappy, but it had just felt so right. He couldn't have predicted the response. Dean sniffed and Castiel looked at him alarmed before he realized that the scent wasn't sad, or unhappy or angry in any way. In fact, Dean smelled ecstatic. He relaxed and pulled Dean in tighter.

Eventually, sounds from around them finally penetrated their little bubble. And as soon as it became obvious that they had become aware of their surroundings again, their friends and family started whooping and catcalling and congratulating them. Dean and Castiel both flushed, having forgotten they had an audience.

"God Dean, you're such a dork. I can't believe you said 'count me in' as an answer!" Gabriel was laughing his ass off, falling against Sam who was rolling his own eyes.

Dean blushed again, but bit back."Yeah, maybe not as 'romantic' as arranging to get stranded with my crush, but uh, I don't hear Cas complaining."  Gabriel spluttered, his scent blossoming into panic as Sam's eyes blinked and he stared at a now a horribly mortified Gabe who was practically in his lap.

"What? Gabe - ?" Gabriel slumped and slid off of Sam to the floor of the wagon and hung his head, the cheeriness of only moments before now suffused with the scent of his despair and hopelessness.

"I'm sorry Sam. It's true. I just…wanted to…I mean I…I like you but I don't…I couldn't seem to ever get your attention." He slumped further down into the hay bales, curling in on himself. He nearly jumped when Sam slid lower to the floor and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Gabe, I noticed." He looked up and noted that far from being angry, Sam's scent was calm and hopeful. He perked up. Hopeful was good right? Sam grinned at him. "Yeah, I did. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? I'm the creep who stranded us in the middle of nowhere just to get your attention."

"For you feeling like you needed to get my attention in the first place. You already had it. I was just…being dumb." The two stared at each other, each of them hardly daring to breath. Moments passed silently as they waited to see how this played out and the two of them didn't seem to notice.

Dean started laughing, collapsing completely into his fiancé's arms. He snorted. He chortled. He wiped tears from his eyes. Castiel started to be concerned about the duration of his laughter and the almost manic scent it gave up, but his worry just sent Dean into further spirals of laughter.

"God, Cassie, your fiancé is insufferable. We're all freezing our asses to death because of our assbutt of a brother and Dean thinks it hilarious! Is nobody else concerned?" Castiel turned to glare at Jimmy, and though his twin couldn't see the glare Castiel was giving him, the scent of angry Alpha was clear enough for everyone to back off and for Dean to get himself under control.

"It's just…Sammy's _always_ complaining about how into each other we always are, how the – how does he put it? – the whole world falls away whenever we're within 10 feet of each other, but look at them now! They're just as frickin' bad!" Dean threw his hand out grandly towards their brothers and almost whacked Jo in the nose.

"Hey, watch it buster."

"Sorry Jo."

"Are ye idjits lookin' to start a new trend? Hay Wagon Campin'?" Everyone except Sam and Gabriel, who weren't noticing much of anything other than themselves, startled. A jump, a few squeaks. The surprised scents were mixed with relief as they all realized what they had heard. Together, they turned to the sound of Bobby's voice and immediately blinded themselves on the small lantern in his hands.  How nobody had noticed a light approaching them, Dean would never know and Bobby would probably never let them live it down. "'Cause I gotta be honest, I don't think it'll catch on."

"Uncle Bobby! We broke down ‘cause Uncle Gabe likes Uncle Sam and then Uncle Cas gave Uncle Dean a ring so they can get married and they said we were stuck ‘cause our phones are dead and no one had any flashlights and they were all too scared they'd get lost in the dark." Claire called everyone in their party Uncle or Auntie, despite Jo's insistence that _nobody_ call her that. It didn't help that Jimmy often encouraged it with a wicked grin, just to drive Jo up the wall.

Bobby looked down at the excited little girl as she gave the older gentleman a sum up of the last hour. Was it an hour? Maybe. Nobody was real sure. He smiled at her and wiggled his fingers and she giggled.

"So you all can blame Gabe then huh? Why am I not surprised? Well if y'all are done makin' goo-goo eyes at each other, who wants to follow me back and get something warm to drink?" The burst of happy and eager smells was enough to make some of the Omegas hold a hand over their noses until it waned down to a more endurable level, and nobody wasted any time in making their way off the wagon. Bobby held up the lantern for them to see and helped each of them to step down.  Once down, he handed several of the adults a normal flashlight and waited for Dean and Castiel to come closer.

Despite being right at the back of the wagon, they were the last ones to get moving since Dean and Castiel had to go back and smack their brothers' heads to get their attention.

"Time to go, you two."

"Ow, thanks a lot Dean."

"C'mon, if you couldn't tell, Bobby's here to lead us back to civilization."

"Bobby? When'd he get here?" Sam’s face looked lost and Gabe just stared at him adoringly. Dean tried to ignore the not so subtle smells wafting off of them. Maybe he'd go home with Cas tonight instead of inviting him back to his place.

When they caught back up with Bobby, the older man handed the lantern off to Sam for a second and engulfed Dean in a hug. "Congratulations, boy." He pulled back, cleared his throat and demanded his lantern returned. Making his way to the head of the group, he led them straight back to the festival grounds.

They didn't have to go very far.

Everyone glared at Gabe as they passed him to claim their hot, spiced apple ciders, ready and waiting for them at Ellen's broken down booth. He flinched back into Sam to breathe in his calming and happy scent. Sam who wasn't angry at him and who held him close.

"How was _I_ supposed to know we were right there? I lost the light. My phone was dead, and I literally drove the same thing around and around and around in circles all day. I just followed the marked path and it all looked the same to me."

"I'm not mad Gabe." Sam replied, looking down at the blond Omega.

"I know you're not, Sam. Though I've no idea why." Gabriel sighed at the taller Winchester.

Dean and Castiel found themselves a little corner under the lamp attached to Ellen's booth, cuddled together with both hands wrapped tight around their hot, Styrofoam cups. Later, Castiel might admonish her for the use of Styrofoam as it wasn't all that environmentally friendly, but right now he was just too happy and too grateful for this moment.

Heads touching, he removed a hand from his cup to pick hay off of his fiancé. The word made him nearly giddy and he knew that Dean could smell it with the sly look he was giving right back.

"Okay, I admit it. I may have had my reservations, but the Romantic Hayride was an awesome idea Cas." He let go of his own cup with one hand and brushed some hay off of Castiel's shoulders in return. He smirked and the two lost themselves in each other's eyes, the warmth of their drinks rapidly cooling.

Several people groaned in mock exasperation as Jimmy said petulantly, "They're at it again."

As they all settled down, Bobby stepped back towards his mate and started helping Ellen load the last of her stuff into the truck he'd driven over. When they had finished, they sat on the bed of the truck, shoulders touching, and the last of the cider in their own hands as they watched their loved ones. Their daughter and their surrogate sons, their partners and friends and growing family.

"Do ya reckon we did all right?" Ellen said softly as the two Alphas leaned in closer together, sharing their body warmth and loving scents.

"Ye-up."

"Yer getting' up early to fetch that tractor as soon as it's light out. You know that, right?" Bobby blinked as he heard Ellen's deceptively sweet words. He tried to look at her out of the corner of his eyes, but he knew he'd been caught out. If Gabriel hadn't run out of gas when he had, the thing would have stopped moving anyway, just as Bobby had planned. He tried a discrete sniff. Nope, not mad, but god awful determined. You don't cross Ellen. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Balls."

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, Bobby did attempt to strand them - it was supposed to be a push for Gabriel and Sam, only Gabriel made it unnecessary. Dean didn't find anything wrong because it was dark and he was looking for something that was ALREADY wrong and not something rigged to go wrong that hadn't actually happened yet - cause Gabriel struck first.
> 
> For those of you who are curious - These are some things I worked out but didn't really get into the story (but I kinda needed to know while I was writing).
> 
> Omegas – Dean, Gabriel, Amelia, Chuck, Alfie  
> Betas – Charlie and Jo, Garth and Bess,  
> Alphas – Castiel, Sam, Jimmy, Becky, Benny, Bobby and Ellen
> 
> No, I didn't give Claire a designation cause she's still a kid.
> 
> p.s. I don't know how other people do their photo collages! I had a REALLY hard time finding a cockles style photo that could work that didn't mean i was stealing someones photo op. or art manip. or anything. The rest of the photos, all the autumn themed ones, are mine. I don't think i'll be doing a collage again. I don't want to take someones photo. :(


End file.
